Various devices for displaying signs and banners are known in the art. However, such devices desire improvement in that they are typically unduly heavy or awkward or difficult to assemble and use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for displaying signs and banners and, particularly signs and banners made of non-rigid sheet materials, and, in particular, to a system that can be mounted to a vehicle via a trailer hitch of the vehicle.
In this regard, the invention relates to a display system for use with a trailer hitch. In a preferred embodiment, the display system includes a banner and a frame to support the banner. The frame includes a pair of vertical frame members and a frame support is provided to support the frame. The frame support includes a first elongate member positionable adjacent the frame and configured for connection of the vertical frame members to the frame support, and a second elongate member extending from the first elongate member. A support connector is provided having a first portion thereof configured to receive the second elongate member of the frame support and a second portion thereof configured to be connectable with the trailer hitch.